


A Duel

by CrystalizedCherry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angry Katara, F/M, Kinda helpful Sokka, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Why isn't Zutara canon, Worried Zuko, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedCherry/pseuds/CrystalizedCherry
Summary: Zuko leaves Katara at the palace while he stops rebellions, resulting in angry Katara. Sokka helps Zuko get Katara to forgive him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finished rewatching ATLA the seventh time, sad that Zutara isn't canon, boom. This fic is created.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or its characters. I only own this fic.

"You can't do this!"

Katara glared at Zuko, her blue eyes filled with uncharacteristic anger. There was a riot in one of the cities, and as his duty as the Fire Lord, Zuko had to go stop it. However, he had ordered Katara to stay at the palace.

"I can, and I will. It's too dangerous for you," Zuko replied, crossing his arms.

"Too dangerous? _Too dangerous?_ Are you saying that I can't hold my own?" Katara yelled, her fists clenched.

"I'm not, it's just that-"

"You know what? I'm not even going to try."

Katara had stormed back into her room, slamming the door so hard Zuko winced. He had knocked on the door later, pleading with her to understand his intentions with no answer whatsoever. He had left dejectedly, but not before informing the Fire Nation guards to keep Lady Katara in the palace.

* * *

Zuko had returned, victorious, to the palace only to find Katara still in her room, refusing to come out.

She finally came out after three days. Zuko immediately tried to talk to her, or even get her attention, but she completely ignored him.

"Please Katara, I'm sorry," he had begged, grabbing her hand. She hadn't even spared a glance at him before returning to her rooms.

Distressed, Zuko reached out to Sokka, asking him if he would be willing to talk to Katara. He told Katara's brother about his situation, to which Sokka winced.

"That's _probably_ not going to work – once Katara gets that angry, it could be weeks before she forgives you," he had said, shaking his head.

"Is there any way to speed up the process?" Zuko asked.

"Well… one of the reasons she's angry is because you insulted her power by saying she's too weak to go to the battlefield with you."

"I didn't mean it like that though! I just- I just wanted to keep her from danger," Zuko replied.

"Yeah, you're not convincing anybody with that argument," Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "You could challenge her to a duel, but if she loses, you'll just humiliate her further."

"What if I go easy on her?"

"That would just make her angrier.

"Then I'll just give it my best and hope she wins," Zuko said, sighing.

* * *

"Lady Katara?"

Katara sighed. Zuko was certainly very persistent in his efforts in trying to make her forgive him.

 _That won't happen for some time,_ she thought, although honestly, some of her anger was fading. She _did_ understand, it was just the fact that he didn't trust her to go into battle was humiliating.

"Lady Katara? Lord Zuko has proposed a duel," the voice outside the door called.

Katara froze, her mind spinning. _A duel, hm?_

"Very well. I shall be out in a minute," she called back, dressing herself.

* * *

Zuko paced in the courtyard. _What if she doesn't show up? What if she decides it isn't worth it? What if-_

A blast of water shot towards him, throwing him back. Katara was standing there, her chestnut hair tied up in a neat ponytail.

"Scared?"

Zuko grinned, getting up.

* * *

"I'm sorry Katara, _now_ will you forgive me?"

"Hmm…"

"Please?"

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and leave a comment if you liked it, thanks for reading ^^


End file.
